The Art of Encouraging Nature
by pandorabox82
Summary: A/U Henrik is given tickets to see the latest play to come to Holby City. From the moment he sees who is playing the lead role, he finds himself smitten. But will Serena be able to encourage him to take a chance on the unexpected?


Henrik adjusted his tie as he looked at the pair of tickets in his hand. Jac had been talking up this play for the last two weeks, and then, right before she was going to see it for the second time, she had been called into a difficult, long, heart transplant surgery. "You take the tickets, Henrik. I know you'll enjoy the show. The lead is amazing," she had said as she pressed the envelope into his hand. "And take Serena with you. She's starting to look a little mopey without Bernie here."

He had chuckled at the time, but as he rode the lift down to AAU, he knew that the woman had a point. Serena had been a little blue lately, like him, but a night out with a friend might help to alleviate that a little. "Ah, Serena, just the woman I wanted to see."

She looked up from the file in her hands, giving him an easy grin. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I was given a pair of tickets to the new production of _Les Liaisons Dangereuses_ , and was wondering if you would like to accompany me this evening. They are front row seats."

Her eyes widened a little with pleasure as she dipped her head a little. "And just how did you manage to acquire those?"

"Ms Naylor had a surgery come up that she to perform, leaving these seats empty. One shouldn't refuse a free gift."

"Too right. Let me just sign off on this and then I'll go get my coat and bag." He nodded and watched her finish the task before heading over to her office. She reappeared less that five minutes later with a smile on her lips. "All right, I'm ready."

He held out his elbow, and she slipped her hand into the crook of his arm as they made their way to the lift. "Are you sure you don't want to change?"

"Why? People wear jeans and trainers to theatre nowadays. We will look perfectly fine, Henrik." She glanced up at him, the smirk on her lips telling him that she had mischief on her mind. "And since you're driving, that means I get to have a few drinks at the performance."

"Ah, yes, that would make sense." He knew that there would be no point in arguing with her, so he made it a point to give her a slight smile before they exited the lift and went outside. There was a slight bite to the air, and he shivered a little as he guided her to his vehicle, opening the door for her.

"Ever the gallant friend."

He shook his head a little as he climbed behind the wheel and then pulled out of his spot. "I haven't been to this theatre before, have you?"

"Bernie and I went to see _The Double Inconstancy_ there, back when we were just friends. Don't worry, I'll get us there." Henrik nodded and turned the radio down so that he could listen to her directions, getting there with plenty of time for a few before show drinks. "I think you know that I prefer Shiraz, but I'm feeling in the mood for a good gin and tonic tonight."

He dipped his head as he made his way over to the bar, ordering them both the same drink before making his way back over to her. She had shed her coat, and was chatting with someone he didn't know, an animated air about her. He lowly cleared his throat, and Serena looked at him, giving him a wide grin as she took one of the glasses from his hand. "Who is your charming friend, Serena?"

"Henrik, this is Gillian Clarke. Gill, this is Henrik Hanssen. I had no idea we'd both be here tonight."

"Yes, well, everyone has been raving about this revival, and I just had to make time in my schedule for it. The lead actress is phenomenal, from all that I've heard." Gillian gave him a quick onceover, and he schooled his features to hide his discomfort at the blatant, brazen, look. Though she was pretty, she was not his type. "Where are your seats again? Serena couldn't remember."

"We're in the front row. My colleague gave us her tickets when she couldn't use them."

Gillian nodded as her eyes widened in appreciation. "You really will enjoy the show, then." He didn't quite know what to make of that enigmatic statement, and his mind spun as the two women returned to their past conversation, talking until the doors to the auditorium opened. Henrik took their glasses and set them on a take with others that had been drunk from before following after Serena into the auditorium. An usher handed them a programme as she took a look at their tickets before pointing them in the right direction.

As Henrik looked at the seats for their number, he began to realise just how great their seats were. Serena stopped almost dead center of the row, and he nodded as they sat down, making themselves comfortable. "Now this really is the way to see a play, Henrik. We'll be able to see every expression on the actors' faces."

"Ms Naylor really has given us a great gift. I'll have to think of an appropriate gift to give her in appreciation." He began to read through the programme, but was immediately distracted by the picture of the lead actress. "Roxanna MacMillan," he murmured as he gazed at her picture, feeling drawn to her for some reason. Whoever had photographed her, they had managed to capture a light in her eyes that seemed almost magically full of life.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Serena murmured in his ear, and he glanced over at her, seeing the clear appreciation in her eyes. "Maybe you could get invited backstage."

He knew that she was teasing, but still he blushed deeply as he bent back over the programme and continued to read Ms MacMillan's CV. She had been in a number of excellent plays beforehand, had travelled the country, but now she was here in Holby, on tour. The others in the company didn't interest him nearly as much, but he tried to keep a neutral face, so as not to give Serena any more leverage. Heaven knew if he gave his friend an inch, she'd take a thousand miles.

The lights came down, and he sat up with anticipation, knowing that he was about to see something glorious. The entire first act, Henrik found himself mesmerized by the acting, and it was only when the lights came up that he realized they were already halfway done with the evening. Shaking his head a little, Henrik tried to get the notion that Ms MacMillan had been deliberately making eye contact with him out of his head, and he stood and stretched as Serena copied him.

"So, what did you think, Henrik?" she asked as she reached out and touched his elbow. Leaning in, she winked at him conspiratorially, a wicked smirk on her lips. "She seemed quite taken with you, I hope you know. Furtive little glances when the others actors were delivering their lines, small movements that brought her closer to your part of the stage, don't think I didn't notice that."

Henrik cleared his throat, refusing to be baited by her. "I thought that you wanted a few drinks during the intermission?"

"I think that I'm good, Henrik. This is enough to get me drunk on lust." She chuckled and then tweaked his nose. "If she gives you any opening, you are going backstage and getting her number. Or staying the evening. Don't worry about me, I can call a cab, and Bernie will love hearing the gossip."

"Nothing is going to happen, Serena. You know that the lights are too bright on stage for them to see into the audience," he protested, watching her face carefully. She didn't seem to believe his almost desperate words, and he knew that no matter what, he would be discussed that evening. "I'm so glad that you can make up these little fantasies, Serena. It means that your mind is still full of wonder," he muttered as he sat back down, pulling out his phone and doing a cursory search of the woman on Google.

"You say that, and then you look her up. Face it, Henrik, you are smitten."

He knew that no matter what answer he gave, Serena would spin it to suit her narrative. Instead, he pursed his lips and continued to look through the results, finding a few pictures that made him smile. "I just like to know what other things great actresses have been in."

Serena said nothing in response, just giving him a slow nod that told him she hadn't bought a single word he said before she also dug out her phone and began to tap away at it, presumably sending a text to her partner about the lurid situation she was obviously imagining him in later that evening. He let out a deep sigh before exiting out of the search engine and shoved the phone back into his trouser pocket, staring at the curtain as he waited for the lights to come down once more.

The second half of the show seemed to go more quickly, and Henrik still found himself at the edge of his seat, though he noticed that Serena also couldn't help but stare at the woman on stage during the brief moments on nudity. They both blushed, but he wondered if it was for the same reason as he adjusted how he was sitting, his focus never leaving Ms MacMillan until they were coming out for their bows. It was in that moment that the woman most deliberately caught his gaze, gave him a broad wink, and blew a little kiss before she turned her attention to the rest of the audience.

"Oh, she really wants to meet you," Serena hissed in his ear as nudged him with her elbow. "Come on! I know where the stage door is, and if we hurry, I can get you really close to the door." Before he could say anything, Serena had taken hold of his hand and was dragging him through the throngs of people until they were outside. It had grown cooler whilst they had been in the theatre, and he watched Serena shiver a little as she darted around a few of the other people milling around near a nondescript door. "All right, here we are. Now we just have to wait."

"You need your coat."

"I'll get that as soon as we have you sorted."

She was taking too much pleasure in this, and Henrik drew in a deep breath as he nodded. "She's not going to come out, this is just a flight of fancy, you know that, right?"

"Have faith, and quit being so nervous! You deserve good things, and this is the universe giving you that in a neatly wrapped package." Serena reached up and cupped his cheek softly. "If I didn't have Bernie in my life, I wouldn't be able to push you like this. My happiness wants all my friends to have that same happiness."

Serena looked like she was going to say more when the stage door opened, and an important looking man with a clipboard stepped outside, looking around the crowd. Henrik felt his eyes land on him, and a nervous flutter of butterflies started to dance in the pit of his stomach as the man looked down at his clipboard before meeting his eyes once more. "Excuse me, sir," he said as he walked up to Henrik, "were you seated in the front row tonight?"

He nodded dumbly as Serena pushed him closer to the man. "I was."

"And is this your partner…?"

Serena let out a small snort as they shook their heads in tandem. "No, I'm his coworker and friend. He is completely and utterly single." Henrik shot her a look as he listened to the man chuckle a little. "Why?"

"He's been invited to come backstage, as there is a member of the cast that wishes to speak with him." Henrik was starting to feel a little left out of the conversation, until he was the focus of both their attention once more. "So, would you like to see behind the magic, sir?"

"Of course he does! Go on, Henrik!"

Serena gave him a small push towards the door, and he stumbled forward, seeing the unnamed man exchange a small wink with Serena before he opened the stage door for him. As the door closed behind him, he heard the man address the crowd. "I'm sorry to say that Ms MacMillan will not be coming out this evening, as she has a prior engagement. If you'd like to get something signed…"

Blinking a little, Henrik tried to process the fact that the actress had cancelled her meet and greet with the fans for him, and he bumped into the actor who had played Valmont. "Can you point me in the right direction? I'm looking for Ms MacMillan's dressing room?"

Even though the actor was a good six inches shorter than him, he still looked Henrik up and down, as if he found something lacking in him. "Follow me," he said shortly, and Henrik nodded before scurrying after the man as he swanned off down the bare hall. He stopped in front of a door that had had the actress's name on it, along with pictures from the rehearsals. The actor raised his hand and knocked sharply. "Rox, it's John. Your…visitor…is here."

John gave him another look before turning on his heel and stalking off towards the exit. Henrik shook his head as the door opened inwards, and he tried not to gasp as he looked at her. Her hair was short, fading from dirty blonde to bright pink at the tips, which only seemed to accentuate how blue her eyes were. His gaze drifted lower and a small puff of breath left his lips when he noticed that she was dressed in a fluffy white robe. The neckline dipped low, and he quickly lifted his eyes back to hers, not wanting to stare. Which a part of him knew was absolutely ridiculous, because he had seen her bare chest on stage not an hour before.

"You really enjoyed the play, didn't you?"

Henrik had expected her voice to be as posh as the one she used on stage, but there was a softer, more Southern, sound to her speaking voice, and he found his face relaxing into a smile as he nodded. "I don't usually have a lot of time to see live theatre, and was lucky enough to get these tickets from a friend. You were phenomenal on stage tonight. It must be difficult to pour those emotions out every night."

"You learn to set aside the character with the wig, or so I've found." Roxanna led him over to a low chaise lounge, grabbing hold of his hand as she sat, pulling him down with her. "And sometimes, there are people in the audience that you make a connection with, and they help feed the energy that you need for a performance, like tonight."

Henrik tried to ignore the fact that she hadn't let go of his hand, or that her hand was so soft in his, but then her thumb started to run back and forth over his skin, and he shifted a little in his seat. "Do you call many people backstage, then?" he asked, needing to find a way to break this tension that was rising up between them.

"You're the first, actually. There was just something about your eyes." Roxanna smiled gently before looking down at their hands, a slight blush tinging her cheeks. "Do you think it's crazy to feel like you've known someone for an eternity, even if they've never met before?"

His more rational side wanted to refute her words, to say that that wasn't possible. But sitting there, her hand in his, he was filled with that same feeling of home. It was a distinctly odd feeling, but it was one that Serena must have picked up on as well, since she had practically shoved him at this opportunity. "I'm starting to believe that there are stranger things on this Earth than what I've dreamt of, Roxanna."

She glanced up at him through her eyelashes, the smile on her face turning shy at his words. "Here, you know so much about me, and I know nothing about you besides the fact that you have kind, sad, eyes."

Henrik closed his hand around Roxanna's, resting his thumb over hers in order to still the movements. "There's not much too know. My name is Henrik, I work at Holby City Hospital as a general surgeon. You weren't in the area then, but a few months ago, my son, well, he made some very poor decisions, and lost his life after taking the lives of two of my colleagues. I have slowly been returning back to feeling things." He didn't know why he was being so open with her, but it felt right. Her hand tightened around his, squeezing so sharply that he winced in pain.

"Sorry, Henrik," she said lowly, relaxing her grip just a little. "It just sounds like you need a spot of happiness in your life." Leaning forward, Roxanna pressed her lips to his cheek before looking deeply into his eyes. "Would you like to have supper with me?"

"I would love nothing more," he replied lowly before cupping the back of her head and bringing their lips together in a soft kiss. Henrik could feel her smile against his lips, and he mirrored the expression as he deepened the kiss, feeling her wrap her arm around his torso as they fell back into a prone position.

"Well, that is lovely, but I really am hungry. Give me five minutes to get dressed?" Roxanna breathed out as she pushed away from him, giving him a wide smile. "And I love the scent of sandalwood." Henrik nodded mutely as he watched Roxanna sashay away, dropping the robe as she went. He couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from her flawless back, his hands wanting to run up and down her pale frame. "You saw most of me onstage, why is it that your gaze now is so new and appreciative?"

He cleared his throat and adjusted his tie as he tried to think of the right way to say what was on his mind. "It was different when you were up there, almost like a costume. But here, with just the two of us, there's something so intimate. Not necessarily sexual, mind you, but…"

"Trusting." She glanced at him over her shoulder as she fastened her bra, the look in her eyes seeming to reflect what he was feeling in his heart. "I trust you as much as I want to sleep with you. Which is a lot."

The frankness took him aback a little, though he did appreciate her openness, since it let him know that his more carnal feelings were also reciprocated. It didn't take her long to dress, and soon she was stepping into a pair of black flats before making her way over to him. "You might want to add a coat, since it was getting cold when we were waiting at the stage door."

"We?" she asked as she plucked a slate blue trench coat off the hook and shrugged into it.

"I brought my colleague with me tonight. We understand each other, since we've both lost children now. Her partner is in Kenya, so there are times when she gets lonely, waiting for the next opportunity to go see her," he replied as he held out his arm to her. Roxanna didn't slip her hand into the crook of his elbow, instead taking hold of his hand and threading their fingers together as they made their way down the hall and out the door.

"You're a good friend on top of everything. Why does that not surprise me?" she said as he opened the door to the outside. There were still a few people milling about, and he felt a wave of protectiveness sweep over him when they noticed her. A younger woman smiled a little as she took a step forward, but then she shook her head and went back to her conversation. "Do you mind terribly if we talk to her for a moment? I mean, she did linger all this time."

"That's fine, I'm off tomorrow, so we have all the time in the world."

Roxanna gave him a brilliant smile as she led him over to the young woman and her companion. "Did you wait for me all this time?" she asked as she rested her hand on her arm. The woman blushed deeply as she nodded, seeming a bit starstruck in the moment. "That was really kind of you."

"I came all the way from Missouri to see this play, I've managed to see every professional production in the last ten years, and I was just hoping to meet my favourite Marquise de Merteuil, even though you weren't going to come out tonight. Sometimes, dreams really do come true."

Henrik was the first one to notice that the young woman was crying, and he hastily dug his handkerchief out of his pocket, handing it over to her. She gave him a wobbly smile as she dabbed at her eyes, and Roxanna winked at him quickly before taking hold of the play text in her hands. "There is no way you're old enough to have seen the Rickman production," she said as she looked at the signatures on the front cover.

"My mum did, actually. It's probably why it's my favourite play."

Roxanna nodded and dug out a pen from in her pocket. "That's wonderful! Where do you want me to sign this?"

"On the inside cover? There's room there next to Lindsay Duncan's signature."

"And who am I making this out to?"

"Margaret Harper."

Roxanna nodded as she began to write in an elegant script, taking care to make the moment special for Margaret. "I hope that you're able to see many more productions in the years to come. Would you like a picture, too?" He heard the quickly indrawn breath as Margaret nodded slowly, a wonderous smile lighting up her face. "Henrik, would you do the honours?"

"Of course." He took the phone from Margaret's hands and watched as they arranged themselves. Margaret appeared to want to give Roxanna some space, but Roxanna was having none of that, slinging her arm around Margaret's waist as she grinned at him. Henrik took a few pictures, hoping that at least one of them would turn out for her. "There you are."

"Thank you, so much, both of you. You don't know what this means to me," Margaret managed to say before she burst into tears once more. Roxanna, without skipping a beat, pulled her into a tight hug, rubbing her back until she had gotten control of herself once more. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay as long as you're okay. I really need to get something to eat, though. I'll leave your name in the box office, and I expect to see you here tomorrow night, at the stage door." Margaret nodded as she stepped closer to her companion, and Roxanna took hold of his hand once more, leading him down the sidewalk. "I hope you have more handkerchiefs, I didn't even think to ask for it back."

"She needed it more than I did. You were very kind to her, Roxanna."

"I saw something in her face, like I saw in yours." She stopped them and rested her hand on his chest as she looked up into his eyes. "If I had worn my boots, this would have been easier to do," she murmured before leaning up and pressing her lips to his. "Somehow, I have the feeling that I've just lost my heart."

Henrik couldn't keep the smirk from his lips as he thought of what Serena would say when he told her of how this night had gone. Roxanna arched an eyebrow at him, and he shook his head a little. "Serena is not going to believe this, you know."

"Well, let's change that, Henrik. May I see your phone?"

He pulled it out of his pocket, and watched her open the camera on his phone, which surprised him a little, since he had it locked, always. Roxanna gave him a quick smile before turning around and leaning back against his chest. Instinctively, he wrapped an arm around her waist to steady her, and they smiled up at the phone as she took a burst of pictures. To his surprise, she stole a quick kiss before handing the phone back to him. "Did you have an idea of where to go for supper?"

"My apartment? There's not too much open this late, I've found, so I was thinking we could stop by Sainsbury's, and I could make something for us?"

He dipped his head a little in acquiescence. "Do you want to take my car, then? Unless you drove yourself?"

"I usually take a taxi here and back every day, so you're saving me a little money here." Roxanna stepped closer to him, and he welcomed the warmth that bled off her into him. "Do you like fish?"

He nodded as he unlocked his car, and she gave him a shy smile as she took a seat, her hand caressing his as he went to close her door. They were mostly quiet the entire drive to Sainsbury's, and he found himself content to walk alongside her as they traversed the nearly empty store. Somehow, he ended up carrying the basket so that they could hold hands throughout the store. The casual intimacy was comfortable to him, and he wondered why it was so easy to allow her to touch him, when he wasn't one to allow just anyone to be in his personal space.

By the time they were finished, he found himself wanting nothing more than to be alone, truly alone, with her, getting to know her better. The drive to the apartment was rather short, especially as he knew that area of town quite well, his own place being nearby. Again, they didn't talk much on the drive, as if there was no need to say anything more in that moment. Henrik followed her up the stairs to her apartment, the grocery bags in his arms.

It didn't take long to get everything put away, and then Henrik was pouring them wine while Roxanna started to prepare their meal. "So, why did you decide to become a surgeon?" she asked as she cooked.

"I wanted to do the most good, help the most people. My group of friends didn't understand why I went with something so basic and unglamorous when I showed an aptitude for neurosurgery, but that wasn't where my heart led me."

Roxanna nodded as she continued to put together the fish pie. "We always should follow our hearts, and have faith that the way they lead us is true. Would you mind cutting up the broccoli while I finish up the sauce?"

He nodded and brought their wine over to the oven, handing her a glass while he picked up the knife and began to cut precise little florets, adding them to the casserole dish as he went along. That task was quickly dispatched, and he grabbed the peas and started to shell them, adding them to the dish as she finished stirring the sauce before pouring it on top of the fish and vegetables. "Now I know why you bought the ready-made mash," he said as he watched her cover the top of the fish and veg with it. Roxanna nodded before stepping away from the oven and slipping the casserole dish inside.

"Now we just have to wait until it's cooked. Shall we head out to the living room?"

Henrik smiled as he picked up his wine glass and followed after her, taking a seat next to her on the sofa. "Why did you decide on acting?" he asked before sipping from his glass.

"There was nothing else I wanted to be, after I found out that I could never be a cat." He chuckled as he swirled the wine around in his glass. "I was an imaginative child, it was heartbreaking to realise that growing up did not include that option." She knocked her shoulder against him, and he smiled a little wider as he returned the gesture. "Henrik?"

"Yes?"

"Would you mind terribly if I took a short nap? You could wake me when the timer goes off." He nodded and set his glass aside, resting his arm along the back of sofa which allowed her to curl up on his chest, her arm coming to rest around his torso as she rubbed her cheek back and forth to get comfortable. "Seriously, I love the scent of sandalwood," she murmured as she yawned deeply. Henrik dipped his head a little as he brought his arm down to curl around her body, holding her close as she fell asleep. The gentle silence that fell over the room filled him with a sense of peace that he hadn't had since the incident with Frederick.

The timer beeped about twenty minutes later, and Henrik carefully slipped out from beneath Roxanna, settling a pillow beneath her head before he went into the kitchen and turned off the timer. Picking up the potholders, he opened the oven and pulled the casserole dish out, setting in on the trivet in the centre of the table. Just as he was starting to look around for plates, Roxanna padded into the room, a sleepy smile on her lips. "I was going to wake you up."

"After you did all the work," she replied as she sidled up to him, wrapping her arms around his waist as she rested her cheek on his back. "I'm sorry, but I'm really tactile when I just wake up. I probably should have asked you…"

"You're fine," he hurriedly said, not wanting to lose the contact with her. She let out a chuffed breath as she slightly tightened her hold on him before releasing him. "Where are your plates?"

"In the cupboard next to the sink." He turned and got them out while Roxanna rustled around in a drawer, pulling out utensils for them to use. "I'll pour us the rest of the wine," she said as he set the plates on the table. He murmured an affirmative noise to let her know he'd heard as he portioned out some of the pie onto each of their plates.

The meal passed quickly, the need for small talk fading away into more philosophical discussions. "And that's why I've always come back to Lewis. There's this underlying melancholy that's spoken to my soul. Even if I don't have a person faith."

Roxanna nodded as she picked up their plates, rinsing them off before sticking them in the dishwasher. "I understand, there is something about his writing that gets to you." She fell quiet, and he looked into her eyes, wondering what she was thinking. "You are staying the night?" she asked quietly before worrying her lip between her teeth.

The nervous butterflies started dancing in the pit of his stomach once more, and Henrik gave her a small nod. "If that's what you still want?"

"More than anything," she breathed out, clasping her hands tightly in front of her as she took a few steps to be closer to him. He reached out and touched her shoulder, eliciting a warm smile. "Henrik, come with me."

Taking hold of his hand, Roxanna led him through the apartment to her bedroom. As the door closed, he settled his hands on her hips as he leaned down to kiss her gently. As the embrace lingered on, Henrik felt her hands make short work of his tie before she slipped the buttons from the holes on his shirt, slipping her hands inside to spread out on his chest as she sighed against his lips. Passion seemed to take over in that moment, and he quickly ran the zipper of her dress down her back before unhooking her bra and tugging the garments from her body before shrugging out of his shirt.

It wasn't like him to just let his clothes fall to the floor, but it seemed like she wouldn't allow him to take the time to be neat as she kissed him with a ferocity that surprised him, pulling him back onto her bed. He landed on top of her, and she let out a little sigh as she wrapped her legs around his waist, so desperately wanting him, it felt like. He pulled his lips away from her mouth to kiss down her long, elegant, neck, listening to her gasps and moans of pleasure as she fumbled with his belt.

Soon, they were both naked, and the feel of her slick skin against his felt so right, that he almost didn't want the moment to end. Roxanna arched up against him, encouraging him to enter her, to fill her, and he took her lead, thrusting into her as they continued to kiss and caress each other, committing their bodies to memory. "Roxanna!" he gasped out as he felt himself come closer and closer to the precipice of orgasm, hoping that she was just as close. Looking down into her face, he could read the pure pleasure there, and he smiled before dipping his head low and kissing her as he fitted a hand between their bodies, teasing her clitoris in an effort to ensure that they would have mutual orgasms.

The haze of sex slipped over him as he felt her muscles tighten around his cock, which sent him over the precipice along with her, and as he collapsed against her as they bought tried to catch their breaths. "As far as first times go, that was pretty much perfect," she panted out, her arms still wrapped tightly around waist. "But I think I might have one small problem."

"What's that, darling?" he asked before he could recall the endearment from his lips.

"I don't think I'll be able to let you go." She kissed his cheek quickly before looking away from him, as if she felt too vulnerable in that moment. "I know, we've only just met, but like I said, sometimes these things just feel right."

"Isn't that the art of encouraging nature?" he replied as he caressed her face, turning them so that they were on their sides. The smile that lit up her face was a beautiful sight to behold, and then she was leaning in and kissing him deeply. When she pulled away from him, they both let out matching yawns before she giggled a little and snuggled in close to his chest.

"I'll have tickets waiting for you, too, Henrik. Every night until we leave. You don't have to use them, but they're there." He nodded as she kissed him once more, and he let out a contented sigh as he rested his chin atop her head, breathing in the scent of her perfume and body as he drifted off to sleep, making a mental note to thank Serena for encouraging him to take the chance he had taken that evening.


End file.
